1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device of a resin seal type using a lead frame, and a manufacturing method of the same.
This application is counterpart of Japanese patent application, Serial Number 317109/2003, filed Sep. 9, 2003, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a semiconductor device of a resin seal type, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a lead frame to be sealed by resin. The lead frame is made of metal, and has an island together with leads. The semiconductor chip is loaded and fixed on the island, and at the same time, a bonding pad and the leads, which are formed on a semiconductor chip, are electrically connected with each other.
However, the above-described semiconductor device involves a problem such that, in the event of using the large island, due to heat applied upon mounting the island on the device, a difference of a coefficient of thermal expansion between metal to be used for the island and the sealing resin is generated, so that the island is stripped off from the sealing resin and the island cracks at a lower surface of the semiconductor device.
In JP-A-5-75009 and JP-A-11-31778, it is suggested to prevent modification of an inner lead due to the thin-shaped semiconductor device and fine pitch of the semiconductor device by using an island made of a resin film, which is implanted between the leads (inner leads). According to this suggestion, since the island made of resin is used, by inhibiting the difference of a coefficient of thermal expansion between the island and the sealing resin, the island is prevented from being stripped off from the sealing resin and the sealing resin is also prevented from deficiency.    [Patent Document] JP-A-5-75009    [Patent Document] JP-A-11-31778
However, according to the above-described suggestion, since the resin film is thermo-compressed on the inner leads and the resin film is implanted between the inner leads, this involves a problem such that a stress is applied to the inner lead upon the thermo compression so that the lead is modified.